[Patent document 1] JP 2001-124569 A
Conventionally, as disclosed in the patent document 1, a route calculation apparatus is known for searching for and calculating a route from a departure point to a destination using public transportation (i.e., railway trains and buses) and a vehicle other than a public vehicle that belongs to the public transportation. Searching for a route using multiple modes of transportation is referred to as multimodal route search.